


Started With a Nug

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Gen, Young Inquisitor (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: The Inquisitor wants a nugSera wants to make The Inquisitor happyLeliana just wants The Inquisitor to stop sleeping in the barn





	Started With a Nug

“I want a nug.” As soon as the words are out of your mouth you regret them.

The table’s occupants look at you strangely as you slurp from your mug and glance away, feeling a familiar heat rush to your face. It’s not the first and most certainly not the last time they’ll all look at you like this. Sometimes you hate that you’re years younger than most of them. Sera and Cole are the only two that come anywhere near you in age. And you aren’t even sure if you can count Cole considering everything.

There’s an uncomfortable silence for a moment before someone finally speaks up

“And uh, why is that, Kid?” Varric, bless him for always trying to help me.

“They’re cute.” And there you go digging yourself into another awkward hole after Varric just kindly pulled you out of one.

“Cute?” Sera sneers the word, as If you’d personally offended her just by saying it,” They’re like fat...fish-faced rats. I hate rats. And fish.”

Bull’s booming laughter startles all of us for a moment, but it’s his words that cause you to choke on your drink,”I have to agree with Boss on this one. They’re cute.”

Everyone stares at him strangely at that. Even Dorian didn’t seem to see that coming.

“So,” You try to gather everyone’s attention back once again. It doesn’t work.

Sera grumbles, shooting you a quick glance before taking one last gulp of her ale and leaving. You blush when she sends you a quick wink as she ascends the stairs.

Turning back to the remaining occupants, you discover that Dorian and Bull seem to be stuck leering at each other. You don’t even want to know where their hands are right now considering you haven’t caught sight of them in the past ten minutes . Varric, kind Varric, at least turns to you, but you’ve lost motivation at this point,” I’ll just… head to my room.”

Varric shoots you a sympathetic look and you try to give a smile, but it comes off as more of a grimace.

You take your leave and prepare yourself for the terrible climb that is the stairs to the main hall. You think that it may be easier to sleep in the hay with the horses. You like the horses.

As you drunkenly stumble toward the barn for what seems like the twentieth time, you miss the stare coming from the roof.

  
  


 

It’s four days later and you haven’t even thought about the nug conversation.

No, you had instead been busy training with Cassandra. She tells you that it’s impossible to rely on your magic and only on your magic. You knew she was right, but that didn’t stop you from making a big deal out of it. Unnecessary sighs and the mumbling under your breath was enough to almost drive Cassandra insane. Maybe you’re acting like a child, but it’s not as if you ever claimed to be mature.

Besides, you have the entire world resting on your shoulders. You think that you have the right to have fun every once in awhile. And annoying Cassandra happens to be one of your favorite activities. With that said, she’s also one of your favorite people in the inquisition so maybe you should cut her some slack.

“Inquisitor,” A familiar voice calls to you as Cassandra calls for a quick break. Turning, you spot the resident spymaster. Vaguely, you wonder how long she’s been watching the two of you. You’ll never be able to get over the mortification if she saw Cassandra take you down to the ground with a simple leg sweep. It’s just that… the sun got in your eyes. That’s all.

“Yes, Leliana?” You’re slightly out of breathe, but you try to keep the wheezing to a minimum. Fighting is so much easier when you just have to swing your staff.

“May I speak to you alone for a moment?” Her voice makes it sound like a question, but you’ve known the red head long enough to understand that it’s a command.

Still, you nod,”Of course.”

She leads you to a secluded corner and you can’t help but wonder if today will be the day Leliana decides to just cut your hand off and take her chances without you. It’s a silly thought of course. Leliana likes you. She’s told you as much. Still, the thought remains in your head.

“I heard that you’re interested in nugs,” It certainly isn’t what you expected to come out of her mouth, but you aren’t surprised she knows about that conversation. She has spies everywhere.

“Who told you my dark secrets this time?” You doubt she’ll tell you, but you’re still curious.

Her brow furrows slightly, but to your surprise she offers you an answer,”Sera was the one who came to me with this, surprisingly.”

You can’t help the shock that overcomes your face. Leliana watches in what you think is amusement.

“I can get you one if you’d like,” Leliana has this way of speaking sometimes that makes you think that the two of you are sharing a big secret. You like it.

“I- That would be nice,” You dig your heel into the soft ground, refusing to meet her gaze.

“Very well. It will be done,” She makes to leave and you start to grab her arm before realizing that would most likely be a very bad idea. Seeming to sense your action, she turns to rest her gaze on you once again,”Yes, Inquisitor?”

“I wanted to say thank you,” She tries to respond, but you push on with your words,”Not the nug. I mean-thank you for that too, but I meant-well- you don’t treat me like a child.”

Leliana watches you with a blank face and you feel as if you’ve made a mistake with your words. Finally, she offers a small smile and the quiet words,” You are most welcome,” Her small smile suddenly turns into a wide smirk and you mentally prepare for whatever Leliana is planning on saying to you. It’s never a good thing when she gets that look,” Oh and Inquisitor? Please refrain from sleeping with the horses in the future. My scouts have caught you six times now."

“Leliana!” Your face flushes, but you can also feel the wide grin you’re sporting.

  
  


 

You wake up in the middle of the night when you hear a clattering. Your hand is on your staff in a hurry as you scan the room. It isn’t the first time someone has planned an assassination as you slept, but it’s the first they’ve got through Leliana’s people.

You spot the dark figure near the couch and you spring up, lightning from your staff lighting up the entire room. The familiar blonde hair and pointy ears make you falter.

“What are you doing in my room?” You ask her.

“Uh, well-” She’s cut off by a squeal.

Sera makes a disgusted face toward the sound. The back of the couch blocks whatever made the sound, but you think you recognize the noise.

“Is that-” You step down from your bed, gently setting down your staff,”Is there a nug in this room?”

Your friend nods and suddenly you can’t stop the wide grin that spreads across your face. A giggle escapes your lips as you make an attempt to get to the couch. You stumble over the blankets that you hastily threw to the ground moments ago, but soon find yourself standing behind the furniture hiding your new companion.

Sera watches you intently as you lean your head over the couch to take in the nug. He- or she- is paler than the majority of nugs you’ve seen.

“Is it okay?” You ask quietly.

Sera gives you an odd look before responding,” I mean, it’s damn ugly, but besides that, it’s fine.”

You glance back to the nug,” Why is it so small and-” You toss your hand in it’s direction,” Pale.”

“Oh, that. Scary crow lady said it was the runt of the litter or...something,”She finishes with a small shrug of her shoulders.

You nod and reach down to pick up your new friend.

“He’s heavy.” Sera tells you.

You nod once again, slipping your hands under its belly and lifting. She’s right. The nug weighs more than you expected.

“He?” You question Sera.

“S’what Red said. I don’t know how to tell the difference.” The blonde tells you.

“Does he have a name?”

“Nooope.” She drawls.

You glance south, staring the large rodent down. He squirms slightly, repositioning himself in your arms. Once he settles down, he nuzzles into your chest. Another giggle escapes your lips.

You look up to see if Sera finds the scene as adorable as you do, but the girl is gone. She must have escaped at some point. You can’t help the disappointment you feel, but shake it off. You know Sera isn’t fond of nugs. You just wish she had stayed long enough for you to thank her.

A squeak pulls you from your thoughts.

“Oh! Sorry, buddy! We still need to find you a name, huh? How about...Tiny Tom? Yeah, I like it.”

  


 

“Just because I sneak into your room, doesn’t mean you can do the same to mine.” Sera’s voice causes me to jump.

“I was just looking around,” You defend yourself quickly,” and the door was open.”

Sera watches you with a strange look you can’t really place before shrugging and laughing,”I guess I should lock things up better, yeah?”

You roll your eyes fondly at your friend. You let her take a seat before you pull out your surprise. Her eyes follow the bottle until it’s sat on the table in front of her,”S’That?”

“Dragon Piss.” You can’t help but laugh at the way her nose wrinkles in disgust,” Not actual dragon piss,” You pause,” I think.”

“And why the piss did you bring it to _me_?” She glares at the bottle.

“It’s a thank you. I know you asked Leliana to get me a nug.” She tenses, turning her glare from the bottle to me.

“Did not.” She denies.

“Did too,” You shoot back,” And I appreciate it. Not many people here really get me. Sometimes, when you guys do nice things like this… I think maybe you _do_ understand me.”

Her glare softens, but her body still radiates uncomfortableness,”I don’t really. I don’t get how you’re always nice as piss to everyone and how you give every idiot a second chance and I don’t get why you always smile at the weird spirit that follows you like a lost mabari.” She stops for a second, a pink flush taking over her cheeks,” But I’d like to.”

You watch as her cheeks darken even more the longer you let the silence grow.

“Then have a drink with me.” You finally say. Sera looks confused, but nods anyways,” It’s the best way to get to know someone. Plus,” You wave the bottle in the air,” it tastes better than the name implies.”

  
  


 

“What did I tell you about sleeping with the horses?” Leliana’s voice starles you out of your sleep.

There’s a pounding against your temples and a heavy weight on your stomach. You try to sit up as you spot Leliana’s amused smirk, but find yourself unable to move.

A grumble catches your attention and you look down to see none other than Sera laying on you, arms wrapped tight around your midsection.

“Fun night?” The redhead asks you.

Although the words are mocking, you can’t help the small nod. It _was_ a fun night. You and Sera drank and played pranks all night until you eventually stumbled your way to the barn.

“Yeah, it was.” You tell her.

And for once, the horses weren’t your only morning companions. This time you had Sera.

 


End file.
